


Humanity's Son

by iamisaac



Series: Lacking Humanity/Like Father, Like Son/Humanity's Son [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Humanity's Son

“Remus!”

Harry would have hugged him, so unutterably thankful to see any friendly face, but Remus put out his hands and Harry took them instead.

“Harry.” 

Remus’s face was strained but he smiled at Harry. Harry, looking at him closer, was shocked.

“God, what have they done to you?”

Remus looked down at the scars and scabs visible on his arms, and thought about the worse ones on his neck. His eyes were troubled as they met Harry’s.

“Mostly self-inflicted, I’m afraid.”

Harry winced.

“I’m sorry.”

There was silence for a few seconds, and then Remus spoke again.

“Harry, why?”

Harry opened his mouth to say “I don’t understand” and discovered as he looked at Remus that he understood all too well.

“Why did you say it?” Remus’s voice was low.

“Oh shit.” Harry let go of his hands and slumped against a wall. “Shit, Remus, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

His throat felt constrained and he made an effort to swallow. Remus was still looking at him, eyes not accusing but desperate for understanding. Finally Harry said “I thought you were dead,” knowing that it was no real answer. “I thought EVERYONE was dead.”

“Me too.”

Both sets of eyes said what neither set of lips could: how relieved and thankful they were that it wasn’t true, that the other still lived.

“I can’t explain,” Harry said hopelessly. “It… it helped. It made it possible to cope with…” He realised how impossible it was to look Remus in the fact and explain exactly what it had been helping him to cope with, but Remus, looking at him, thought he knew.

“I see,” he said quietly. “I suppose I should be grateful that you made it clear that you were over age at the start of the relationship.”

Harry winced again, thinking of Sirius, who had not been granted that courtesy.

“I shouldn’t have done it.” He knew what needed doing; shrank from doing it. “I… I’ll take it back.”

He couldn’t bear to think what Draco would make of that, but he owed Remus that much. There was a pause.

“No,” said Remus at last. “There’s no point; it’s not important now.”

By the time they both realised that he was wrong, it was too late…


End file.
